callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Panzerschreck
Panzerschreck (pol. Pancerny Strach) – niemiecka przeciwpancerna wyrzutnia rakiet występująca w częściach Call of Duty rozgrywających się podczas II wojny światowej z wyłączeniem Call of Duty. Dodatkowo pojawia się w Call of Duty: Black Ops oraz Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Call of Duty: United Offensive (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Finest Hour (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 2 (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 3 (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Roads to Victory (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: World at War Kampania Panzershreck pojawia się jako standardowa wyrzutnia rakiet na wyposażeniu Wehrmachtu w trakcie kampanii radzieckiej. Gracz będzie mógł znaleźć tą broń w następujących misjach: *"Ich kraj, ich krew", gdzie wyrzutnia ta wykorzystana jest do zniszczenia wrogich czołgów. *"Serce Rzeszy", jako alternatywny sposób eliminacji wrogich dział. *"Upadek", gdzie gracz wykorzystuje go do zniszczenia nazistowskiego orła oraz stanowiska karabinu maszynowego. Broń charakteryzuje się wysokimi obrażeniami, jest wysoce skuteczna w walce z wrogimi pojazdami, podczas niszczenia umocnień oraz w starciu z dużą liczbą wrogów. Jedyną różnicą między tą bronią a M9A1 Bazooka jest celownik mechaniczny będący także zasłoną dla strzelca, jednak z perspektywy gracza może wpłynąć jedynie na komfort użytkownika. Z tego też powodu Panzershreck nie pojawia się w trybie dla wielu graczy. Tryb zombie Panzershreck jest do zdobycia jest jedynie poprzez wylosowanie w skrzynce losującej. W Nacht der Untoten ma 4 rakiety zapasie, dlatego też pomimo wybuchowego charakteru pocisków ma on bardzo ograniczoną wartość użytkową. W przypadku Verrückt zapas został zwiększony do 16, a Shi No Numa i Der Riese do 20 rakiet. Broń wtedy jest skutecznym narzędziem w walce z zombie, jednak ze względu na niską mobilność, długi czas przeładowania (który można skrócić kupując atut Speed Cola) i obszarowe obrażenia ma ona ograniczoną wartość bojową. Dodatkowo słabo zarabia się nią punkty. W przypadku Der Riese można ją ulepszyć, otrzymując przy tym wyrzutnię Longinus. Ulepszenie zwiększa: magazynek do trzech rakiet, zadawane obrażenia oraz zapas amunicji. Chociaż wciąż gracz powinien korzystać z niej z rozwagą, to w odpowiednich rękach jest ona skuteczna w późniejszych rundach. Panzershreck a Longinus Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Black Ops Panzershreck pojawia się jedynie w misji "Projekt Nova" jako standardowa broń na wyposażeniu wojsk pilnujących wraku statku oraz Friedrich Steinera. Poza poprawionym wyglądem nie różni się od wersji z World At War. Rakiety mają mniejszą prędkość niż te wystrzeliwane np. z M72 LAW. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Panzerschreck występuje w intrze mapy Der Eisendrache, gdzie niemieccy żołnierze używają go do zniszczenia robota, w którym znajdują się oryginalne postacie. Ciekawostki ''Call of Duty: World at War'' * Broń pojawia się w ostatnich misjach kampanii, co nie do końca jest zgodne z prawdą historyczną, ponieważ wtedy wykorzystywany był Panzerfaust, którego w grze nie ma. * W trakcie kampanii radzieckiej dość często nazwa broni jest źle wymawiana/zapisywana, ponieważ zamiast Panzershreck można wyraźnie usłyszeć/zobaczyć Panzershrek. Taki błąd popełnia m. in. Reznow w odpowiedzi na podniesienie przez gracza tej broni np. w trakcie misji "Ich kraj, ich krew". Ponadto błędna nazwa pojawia się w plikach gry. * Osłona wokół celownika mechanicznego sprawdza się w roli dodatkowej ochrony. Z tego też powodu zabicie wroga korzystającego z Panzershrecka trafieniem w głowę bez atakowania go od boku albo tyłu jest niemożliwe. * Z kodem na nieskończoną amunicją z Panzershrecka można strzelać jak z broni automatycznej. Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: United Offensive Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: Finest Hour Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty 2 Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty 3 Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: WWII en:Panzerschreck